criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvador Cordero
Salvador Cordero was a suspect in the murder investigations of student Jess Edmund in Does Hypnotism Even Exist? (Case #3 of Alpha Bay) and drug supplier Richard Stamford in Turn on the Light (Case #7 of Alpha Bay), where he got arrested for his shady crimes. He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Savage Revenge of a Betrayal (Case #6 of Alpha Bay). Profile Salvador is the 39-year-old leader of Street Riders. He has green eyes and short black hair. He wears matching tank top and bandana alongside a gold chain and several tattoos. He sports a mustache and a burn mark in his right arm, along with heavy dandruff in his shoulders. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that he wears gloves and knows hypnotism. In his second suspect appearance, he is seen wearing a gas mask and two glow sticks, one light green and one pink. It is discovered that he knows knot binding. Events of Criminal Case Does Hypnotism Even Exist? Salvador became a suspect when Aiden and the player came to know per Troy that the victim used to go to Street Riders HQ frequently. Salvador said that the victim was interested in his gang, especially in him, that's why she did so. Later, the team discovered him to be the boyfriend of the victim, despite the fact that she was Diego Diaz's informant who was giving information to Diego. It turned out she just turned her back to Diego, leading him to be furious. The team confronted Salvador when they found proof that he beat the victim. Salvador said he came to know about her being an informant on him and that he had all the rights to beat his girlfriend, leading Aiden to sigh in disgust. However, he was found to be innocent after Zack Vigman was arrested for the murder. Post-trail, Britney Thompson called the police for help since someone broke in her house, who turned out to be Salvador. He claimed to do it only to get his girlfriend's belongings. The team didn't let him take a single thing and fined him. Savage Revenge of a Betrayal After the killer had been arrested, Marina and the player investigated further and discovered that Richard was working as a informant on behalf of Salvador. The team didn't hesitate to ask Salvador about this who was totally uncooperative. He didn't agree to say anything except the fact that he ordered Richard to kill Hector Stewart as Roger Spitfire, The Flames' leader was near to discover Richard's true identity. Turn on the Light Salvador became a suspect for a second time after Susan and the player found his bandana at the factory. When asked about Richard, he laughed and claimed his death was a good riddance since he was about to expose his secrets as well. Shortly after, the team arrested him after they discovered that Salvador was the one behind all the business of make money. However, he was found to be innocent after the team arrested Roger for Richard's murder, Diego's abduction and Aiden's attempted murder. Case appearances *Does Hypnotism Even Exist? (Case #3 of Alpha Bay) *Science of Elevator (Case #4 of Alpha Bay; mentioned) *Secret Knocks the Door (Case #5 of Alpha Bay; mentioned) *Savage Revenge of a Betrayal (Case #6 of Alpha Bay) *Turn on the Light (Case #7 of Alpha Bay) Gallery 1555172893525.png|Salvador, as he appeared in Does Hypnotism Even Exist? (Case #3 of Alpha Bay) and Savage Revenge of a Betrayal (Case #6 of Alpha Bay). Salvador_as_of_C7.png|Salvador, as he appeared in Turn on the Light (Case #7 of Alpha Bay). Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:Characters (Alpha Bay) Category:Suspects (Alpha Bay) Category:Members (Street Riders)